Missing Redone
by Madam Komodo
Summary: Tallest Red and Purple have always been close. When Purple goes missing for 3 days, Red gets extremely worried and starts searching for him. There were some errors in the first one so I redid it, but please Read and Review. This is my 1st yaoi fanfic.


Missing

Just a fanfic I just thought up

Summury: When Purple goes missing for three day, Red starts to worry and starts fraticly search for him.

Warning: This is a Red/Purple romance with a little bit of Zim/Gaz in it (ok its a bit of Gaz torturing Zim, but I would still count it as a tiny bit of Zim/Gaz). This is my first yaoi romance fanfic, so if you don't like Red/Purple romance then don't read this fanfic.

I don't own any character of Invader Zim and I never will.

Missing

Red searched fraticly for his missing co-ruler. Purple has been gone for so long and it had driven Red mad with worry trying to find him.

Red hovered through the halls of the Massive looking for Purple. He soon came across one of the Irkens that help with repairs of the ship.

"You, have you seen Tallest Purple?" Red asked, hiding his worry from the other Irken.

"No I haven't sir, why is he missing?"

"Yes, I want you to tell anyone on board the Massive to start searching for Tallest Purple, and if anyone spots him tell me immediately, understood."

Yes, of course sir." the other Irken said, before bolting off to tell the other Irkens on board the Massive the news.

Red gave a loud sad sigh, "Oh Purple, where are you?"

Red continued his search for Purple as he did, his mind began to wonder.

He couldn't wait to find Purple, so he could hold him in his arms. Red loved Purple with all his heart that much was certain, but he had to keep the relationship between him and Purple a secret. It was forbiden for the Irken race to have any emotionally ties with anything other than friendship. It was especailly forbiden for the Tallests to have feeling of love toward anything else other than the mission. Red didn't care about that, the Irken rules couldn't keep him from loving Purple.

Red soon passed by a picture painted by Purple. Purple always did love art and would alway try to do something artistic when he was bored. Art was another one of Purple's talents. That and being able to fix anything that wasn't mechanically, like sewing. But these talents did not prove that Purple was weak or fraile. Red had been there when one unfortunate Irken had called Purple a sissy stupid weakling and saw the results of it. The unfortunate Irken was beaten to a bloody pulp and then thrown into the airlock by Purple himself, and that was after Purple had his snacks. Red swore if the Massive had run out of snacks and Purple was hungry they would truly be doomed. Purple is extremely cranky if he doesn't have his snacks and a cranky Purple is a very scary Purple.

He soon saw another crew member coming running up to him.

"Have you found Tallest Purple yet?" Red asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"No I haven't sir." the Irken replied quickly, "I have come to report to you that Zim is trying to contact you sir."

"Tell him we're very busy and are in no mood for any of his stupid plans to destroy the Earth." Red snapped, "And also tell him that if he calls again today then we'll destroy him."

"Yes, sir." said the other Irken, before he too rush to the main room.

Red held back a growl at the thought of the little Invader wannabe. He was truly in no mood to hear anything that came out of the little Irken's mouth.

Although Red did remeber one time he and Purple had called Zim to complain about the number of tacos that his Sir unit had ordered. When the called was finally answered it wasn't Zim who answered it but a unfamilar girl. Red could have swore that she was looking deep into their souls.

"What?" her gruff voice said, it was clear that she was angry at something.

"...Umm, Is Zim there?" Purple had asked meekly, feeling the girl's stare penetrate his soul.

"He's busy." the girl said, but then another voice was heard.

"My Tallestss." Zim voice whined, "Please little Gaz, Zim needs to talk to his Tallests."

The girl called Gaz pulled Zim up toward the screen, her right hand was holding her broken Game-Slave 2 and her left hand had a firm hold of one of Zim's antenna.

"Please little Gaz, release Zim." Zim cried, "Zim said he was sorry for breaking your game thingy."

"You will buy me a new one Zim, right now." Gaz demanded, yanking on Zim's antenna harder and getting a squeal-like whine from the Irken.

"Yes, little Gaz." Zim said obediantly, before Gaz cut the transmission.

After the transmission had been cut Red and Purple had started laughing. Anyone who could make Zim obey their every whim was ok in their book.

After what seemed like forever, Red was getting tired. He hadn't even had one dounut since Purple's absense, and had refused to eat any snacks until Purple was found. Red decided to head for his and Purple's room for some much need rest.

When he opened the door he was shocked to find Purple sitting on a chair painting another picture.

"There you are, Purple." Red said, relieved that he found his friend and lover, "I have everyone in the Massive looking all over for you, you know."

As soon as Red had said that Purple let out a loud screech as his paintbrush fell to the floor.

"!" Purple yelled, as he turned to Red, "Don't you ever knock?"

"I am the Tallest, I don't need to knock."

"Well I could have been naked."

Red suddenly got naughty grin on his face and Purple had realized what he had done.

"Oh no, I just gave you another dirty idea again, didn't I" Purple moaned, as Red's devilish grin widden.

"Yes, you did." Red said, as he moved forward toward Purple.

But before he could any closer to Purple, Purple held out a hand to him tell him to stop.

"Before you go all horny on me, let me finish your gift, Red." Purple said, as he picked up the paint brush and started painting again.

"What gift?" Red asked, "What are you talking about Pur?"

"Don't tell me that you had forgotten that your Birthday was last week?"

"Why are you bringing this up now Pur?"

"I had forgotten to get you a present all I got for you was a stupid card." Purple grumbled, "I blame Zim for making me forget."

"It wasn't stupid, Pur, it was a very good card." Red stated, "And didn't you give me and birthday kiss?"

"Yes, but I don't think that was good enough." Purple said, "So I decided to make you a better gift."

Purple handed Red a small nicely wrapped package. Red opened it and pulled out a well made necklace.

Red gasped as he looked at the necklace.

"Wow." he said,amazed at such a mighty looking necklace.

The chain was made out of a mineral that was basically impossible to break it was bead with the most strongest type of stone that was colored a dark shiny red. The pendant was what caught Red's eye it was a galaxy and it was made with the most rarest stone of all Irk. It was a very dark blue and had bits of gold in it to represent stars.

Purple smiled as he saw Red's expression on recieving the gift.

"So do you like it?"

"Like it?...Pur, I love it." said Red, before he scooped Purple up and pinned him down on the bed, despite the weak protests from his co-ruler.

"What are you doing, Red, I want to finish my painting."

"You can finish that later, Purple." Red said, as he began kissing Purple's neck, "You've been gone for three years and right now we need to spend some time together for all of time lost."

"I wasn't gone for three years, Red, more like three days." Purple stated, as Red caressed his cheek.

"Three days without you is like three years of torture to me." Red said softly, as he lightly stroked one of Purple's antennas.

Red then lightly hit Purple on the head.

"Ow, What did you do that for?" Purple complained, lightly rubbing the spot where Red lightly hit.

"That was for worrying me sick." Red said firmly, "Now I think it's time you paid me back for worrying me so much."

"Please, Red, I'm not in the mood for sex."

"Too bad, You've been gone for so long and I've been hungry for you love all day."

"Can't we just cuddle or something?"

"No, and there is no use in arguing with me since you know I always get what I want."

"Can't I just pay you back with dounuts or at least nachos?"

"It would be wrong of me to take your dounuts and right now I'm not hungry for nachos just yet."

Purple sighed, he knew when he's been beat and he did worry Red a lot so he caved in.

"Ok, but under one condition."

"And that would be...?"

"You take it easy on me tonight, I've been painting that picture all day and my back is killing me."

"Ok but I have a condiction of my own..and that is you never do that to me again, ok Pur."

"Fine."

Red quickly rushed to the door and locked it. He didn't want anyone barging in on them and spoiling the moment.

The moment Red got back on the bed he hear a knock on the door.

"Ummm...Sir did you find, Tallest Purple?"

"Yes, now go away, we are discussing something very important right now."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as the guard left, Red place both hands on Purple's wrists and began kissing his neck again.

"Hey Pur?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you."

Purple smiled softly at Red before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I missed you too, Red, I missed you too."

Red sighed as he laid beside Purple. He didn't care if their love was forbiden all he cared about was his Purple and no one in the whole cosmos could keep him away from his love, again. The necklace Purple had given him now hung around his neck and moved back and forth as Purple played with it slightly.

Red smiled and he embraced Purple and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Red loved his Purple and there was no one else Red would rather be with and he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the whole universe.

Author's Note: There you go a fanfic of Red/Purple, hope you all enjoyed it. Oh and please review, reviews help feed the artist in me.


End file.
